


你的步伐，我的步伐

by mociamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 然而他们曾经确有过能成为一个人的可能。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 1





	你的步伐，我的步伐

郑在玹进金道英房间借一件外套，在衣服上闻到疑似香水的味道。

“哥，你开始喷香水了吗？”他有点惊讶。

金道英在房间另一边嗯了一下，郑在玹笑起来，“哦……”

他穿上外套，被那股味道环绕。金道英从抽屉里翻出来一个小玻璃瓶，问他要不要也喷一点。

透明的液体在金道英手中晃动了几下，郑在玹摇摇头，看着他。

金道英还是比自己高比自己看起来像大人，他伸出手在空气里喷了一下，水雾就像毛毛雨一样落下来。郑在玹仰起头眨了眨眼，脸上凉凉的、湿润的。新鲜的香水味道又和衣服上面的旧味道不一样，是一种仅限于陌生的、橱窗里的景象。他尚未触碰到的。

“前几天和我哥见面，他拿给我这个……”金道英摇摇头，露出一个不确定的笑容。“我不知道什么时候用。”

“但是感觉哥很适合这个味道。”郑在玹裹紧外套对他笑了笑。

金道英去拿钥匙，转头也对他笑了笑，他们准备去吃饭，郑在玹往门边走，听见身后响起金道英手指轻快地甩动钥匙的声音。

郑在玹觉得如果自己不是独生子的话可能爸妈会管得松一点，他会有更多的自由空间。虽然现在这样也挺好的，如果没人管，他没有自信自己会真的过得很好。金道英一个人离开家生活，郑在玹不知道他怎么收拾好自己的。不过他有哥哥，可能他知道很多事情应该怎么去做。

后来金道英送了他一小瓶香水，很简单的味道。郑在玹往自己的衣橱里喷了几下，希望那些小水珠带着气味留下。但过了几个星期他终于反应过来，香水的味道原来那么容易被洗衣液的味道替代。

金道英喜欢听的歌包括很惨的情歌和略微有点吵闹的摇滚乐。郑在玹两者都没有很喜欢。幸好他也不在意这些。快要出道那段时间他忽然开始想家，好像一夜之间这样的情绪长了出来，揉揉眼睛就会委屈，到底什么时候才可以回家好好休息，感觉永远停不下来。他下意识地向金道英表达了这种苦恼。

金道英问他在家喜欢做什么，听什么样的歌，玩什么样的游戏，吃什么样的食物，现在做一样或者类似的事情就可以了。比如他的歌单里就都是高中时候喜欢的歌，房间里养了小植物。

郑在玹躺在金道英的床上、拿金道英的耳机听歌。他心不在焉，看着金道英折衣服。听着听着，他没那么伤心了，渐渐就明白过来，过上几年之后，再听到这些他今天听过的歌，会像回家一样。

这可能不是金道英本意，金道英不会单方面地想要给别人创造一个其实不存在的家——他只是擅长给予即时有效的慰藉和解决办法，但郑在玹和他对于同一件事总有不同的理解方式。

几年后郑在玹准备要搬宿舍，从杂乱的储物箱里翻出很多香水小样。正是半夜，他正好也不是很想睡觉，打开了一个个闻味道。折腾了半个小时，觉得都差不多，对他来说拥有特别的味道不那么重要。但他曾经也想念过自己人生中第一瓶香水的味道，想几年之前那些喷进衣橱里的小水滴，会不会还有碰巧留在衣服上直至今日的可能。

有人说过他是浪漫主义者，也有人觉得他一点都不浪漫。郑在玹觉得这完全看心情。有些事情不需要费心，有些事情他愿意去想。还有些事情现在不想了。

成年之后金道英没有再特意送过他香水。也许是觉得干他们这一行的每个成年人都有挑选自己香水的权利和义务，也许是觉得味道是人私密的一部分，对郑在玹他已经不好再加入自己的影响。

他们几乎合为一体的时间段和可能性早就留在过去了。无论怎么努力也只会是好好的两个人，像全世界绝大部分的所谓同伴一样，两个人。然而他们曾经确有过能成为一个人的可能。这属于不可和解的那一部分，像错过某个特定时期的胚胎将不会再发育出那个特定的部分。

郑在玹想自己虽然是独生子，却也算是有过哥哥。很多事情他因此知道该怎么去做。伸长手，在空中喷香水，水雾就会像毛毛雨一样落下。

从一个胚胎分开来，两个人各自走。要说的话这才是同胞兄弟的必经之路。避不开的对视中，凝视你将不会只看见我自己，也看见你。你有自己的爱好，自己的设计，自己的求助方式，与我不一样。但没有关系，郑在玹想有些东西永远是他和金道英共享的。

一起去吃饭的时候，两个人并不挨着坐。喝了点酒讲起同伴的情谊，金道英不会讲郑在玹给他发过什么短信，郑在玹也不会讲金道英怎么在他还没有成长意识的时候劝导他。在经历过过去的几年之后，他们有意回避起刻意的交流。

只是偶尔，像想起熟悉的味道一样，想起他们曾经在夜里出游，在首尔的高处互相支撑彼此、怀抱彼此。郑在玹说，哥，我们永远不要被打败就好。

今后忽然非常想家的时候就想想，我们曾经胜利过。


End file.
